A hint of Red taste
by OT9ForeverSNSD
Summary: What will happen when an alternative girl falls completely in love with a bubbly Red head? Their world's crash and become one. (Bechloe),AU, school life... and other secrets to be discovered ;)
**A hint of RED taste**

 _By Ot9foreversnsd_

 ** _What will happen when an alternative girl falls completely in love with a bubbly Red head? Their world's crash and become one. (Bechloe)_**

 ** _Author's Note_** ** _: This is my first Bechloe fic. I'm not a professional; I try my best to write as best as I can. English is one of my first languages, but I'm just an avid writer. I do have good imagination, but sometimes I tend to stick to the originals. If you stick with me, you'll know what there is to come. ;)_**

 ** _Ps. I Welcome all opinions and reviews, to make my story good for you and me. Please excuse my grammar or punctuation mistakes. Let me know if I need to fix anything._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It is my first day here at Barden University… Not to sound like a total downer on my first day of college, since any girl my age would be more ecstatic to leave their lonely neighborhoods that may or may not look like straight out of a horror film; but I literally came here under my will; thanks to none other than my father and his fiancé Sheila or the 'step-monster' as I love call her.

"Argg~, talk about family problems!" Ever since she became into my family's home-wrecker and swooped in after my mom's death just to get a spot in our family. From the point where she became the hag next door trying to get my mom's position, even before my mom was diagnosed with cancer in her brain. I never really liked her and part of me knew my mom had a feeling my dad wasn't being faithful, or at least ignoring his attraction for Sheila. Even after he made it clear with his indifference that he was only with her because of her sickness. He didn't need to tell my mom, but my mom had to know or at least I think she did; she didn't know I knew, but that's only because they thought their arguments couldn't be heard from the upstairs bent music room.

Now it brings me here after 6 months after my mom's death, and 6 months after my high school graduation. Not only did I have to be here 4 years of my life, but it was all thanks to that slut bag. I can see her face now smiling at me from her house while she drinks a margarita with her stuck up "friends". I knew her goal was to get rid of me all along; thanks to her my dad had considered the Army due to my "rebellion". Not that I'm complaining about that part, because I rather live far away from her without feeling the need to skin her alive. If I was being honest I would prefer to be on a plane headed to L.A right about now, but life doesn't just stop screwing you over just because.

After my mom died I promised myself to never forgive my dad for not choosing my mom and me. I didn't shed a single tear throughout the funeral, or my depressing teen years; well not like I didn't want to cry, I just couldn't. But I wanted to remain strong for my mom; well at least that's what I tell myself every day. My goal after graduation was to leave Seattle and get on a plane straight to California. Music was there for me when my dad wasn't, or when I tried to ignore my parent's daily arguments. That's why I want to become a DJ; become successful to make my mom proud. Thanks to her artistic nature I got from her; I have something I want to become one day. But here is where the down part comes. I'm technically still 17, and I have no car, job, or money. Which means my dad is my legal guardian; my mom did leave me an inheritance, but I can't receive it until I'm 21. I don't know why I can't just get it next year, but for some reason my mom thought it was for the best; I can't argue with her since she must had a reason. For now I have to deal with my dad's requirements.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the cab I was riding came to a stop in front of a Hogwarts looking castle. I brought down my headphones towards my neck and began making my way out the cab. The driver opened the trunk before he grabbed my equipment, but I intercepted him.

"I got this one. "I said with a small grin. The driver understood my tone and quickly moved to the other luggage.

Suddenly, a girl with a creepy smile walked up to me, and asked what way I was headed; she gave me instructions which I completely ignored. I looked around her while spotting a goofy guy rocking out in his car's back seat while trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes, but found the guy entertaining for some reason. I looked back to the girl with the creepy smile, while the girl held out a..."what?"…a rape whistle?! I stared at her weirdly and walked away while holding the whistle in between my lips. She didn't take it lightly like it wasn't a joke, but quickly disregarded my sarcasm and went back to being perky.

After gathering my things with the help of the cab driver; I had finally arrived at my dorm. I opened the door and brought my things one by one. I looked up only to stare into the glaring eyes of my new Asian roommate whose name was...Kim...Kimmy Jing or something. I made my way awkwardly towards the only empty bed in the small room.

I looked up and gave the other girl a small grin. "Hi, you must be Kimmy, right? She looked at me once again, but ignored whatever I had said. I rubbed the back of my hand and decided to try again. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Beca Mitchell by the way." I said with an awkward grin.

I continued speaking to the cold stare of the Asian girl. "Umm, well do you speak English? No English...Yes English?" I asked nervously. I'm a very shy and quiet person, but if I was going to be living with the other girl for a year, then I wanted to at least try to be not so anti-social for once. Kimmy Jin only glared at me and kept ignoring my greeting. She sat on her desk and gave her back to me while fixing some ornament.

I sighed in defeat and started unpacking my DJ equipment on my desk. Well at least now I know I'll have more time to myself while being ignored by my new roommate.

I wasn't good at making friends and being social. I preferred being alone and avoiding any annoying living person, if I had to even when I was a kid; but I couldn't deny sometimes it got really lonely; but nothing music couldn't fix.

Sometimes, I wonder how life would have been; if my life would had been different, maybe even happier. If it wasn't for my mom's sickness; it would have ended in me witnessing my parents' divorce crumple into pieces until nothing was left; not even me or maybe not.

I had lots of psychologist's appointments growing up due to events I wasn't proud of doing; until one day I had burst to my parents at the age of 14. My mom had talked to me and had seen the negative effect of the appointments it caused on me. They weren't sure what to do, but I had agreed to focus on music to make mom have less pain; the arguments subsided for a while, not until Sheila came into the picture and my mom got sicker.

I sighed once again and turned my attention to the mix. It certainly wasn't going to fix itself, and I still had today and tomorrow until classes started on Monday.

It had been about 1 hour since I had finished my mix. I now laid on my bed while listening to the latest mix I finished. A small knocked could be heard after a couple of seconds while a voice that made me annoyed popped out from the door. I sighed and sat up off my bed and looked at my dad coldly.

"Hey, Becs just wondering how things are going with your new life here at Barden." He said while smiling turned to look at Kimmy Jin while trying to make conversation which I knew she would disregard.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca's dad. Hope you two get along well here at Barden." Kimmy just gave him a cold stare and turned back to typing in her laptop.

I smiled inwardly feeling a bit of satisfaction towards my father being ignored. He looked back at me while mouthing a shocked...'wow'. I was sure she was just as annoyed as I am at my father's noisy entrance. I could only agree with the Asian girl's attitude, since she felt awkward and uncomfortable around him too.

"So Becs why are you going out and being social on the quad. There are so many things out there that need to be discovered and so many people you need to meet." He said changing the subject.

I decided to speak up after feeling rather annoyed at my dad's pushing and barging into dorm room. I had already agreed to come here unwillingly for him, after making the deal that I would eventually move to L.A without him deciding on my life.

"Look dad we have a deal! I come to Barden, pass my classes, and get a college "experience" you chose for me, but after this we agreed that I'm moving to L.A to become a DJ." I said coldly.

"Whatever I do with my free time or choose to be social with is none of your concern. You can't just barge into my life after high school, and expect me to see you differently when you're with her. I've been fine just on my own after moms death. Yes, you were there living around me, but in reality you really weren't." I said sourly while remembering the day he walked out of my life once he started acting indifferently towards mom's situation, and death.

"That's not fair Becs. All I want is to be there for you, and I..." He said a little hurt by the cold words I had also spoken to him also after my mom's funeral.

"And nothing dad..." I said stopping whatever he was about to say.

Kimmy Jin thankfully interrupted our fight and got up while saying, "I'll be in the activities fair..." she walked out without another word.

I decided to follow the Asian girl while also trying to avoid her father. "I guess I will go too with my "BEST FRIEND" Kimmy Jin to interact with the 'world'."

As the door closed, I heard the Asian girl deny my sarcastic statement.

"Beca we haven't finished this conversation!" My father intervened before I grabbed my jacket and stepped out of the dorm room.

"I think we have Professor Mitchell. I'll see you around campus." I said leaving him with an open mouth inside the room.

I walked out not even bothering to look back and just completely kept walking forward; it wasn't long until I heard the door shut and close in the long hallway with busy students.

Once, I was out in the open, I could finally breathed in the humid air of Barden University. Soon the loud footsteps and chattering of different people spread around until I came up to a sign that said, "Barden Activities Fair"

I walked around the Activities Fair and maybe thought about join a club around campus; after all, it would distract me and make being here at Barden a less pain in the ass. I saw a sign that said DJ, but quickly retreated after seeing a girl commit the same mistake as me thinking it meant a music DJ, not 'Deaf Jews'. I laughed silently while seeing the girl start talking to the weirded out guys. I had gotten quite far from the booth, but I was stopped flaming RED hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi, would you like to join our club?" She said with a stunning smile and perky voice.

Next, to her stood a blonde who for some reason didn't seem to be pleased with me getting the "Reds" attention; or maybe it was something else.

"Right... and what do you guys do exactly?" I asked with a playful smile.

The girl smiled wider and continued explaining. "We do Acapella which we completely do with only our mouths."

"Wow…you're not kidding? "I said with a bit of sarcasm and undertone. Red seemed to hear me, but disregarded it fast while keeping a happy smile.

"We compete against others groups around the country. The Barden Bellas are an institution which work on defeating other groups at the National Acapella Finals which are set to be in L.A this year. There are four groups in campus. The BU Harmonics, the High-notes which really are too high to even try, and The Treblemakers." She said pointing out each groups "booths".

"And you guys do this on purpose?" I asked rhetorically which I found rather amusing.

"Aca-excuse me?!" Said the blonde which was not taking any of my shit. I found it rather fun, and kept pestering her.

"I mean it's sort of lame." I said while looking at the blonde with a playful grin.

My eyes flashed to the gorgeous Red again; I saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes, but quickly disappeared once her perky, happy face was brought up once again. I felt a bit worried that I might have hurt her feelings. I quickly focused on the Blonde and ignored my thoughts.

"We sang at the N.A.F in New York last year, you bitch." She said with happy face, but angry tone of voice which was rather menacing and crazy like.

I raised my brows in amusement and smirked at the Blonde. I picked at her hand which was gripping the papers rather roughly then needed.

"What Aubrey meant to say is that we are a talented group of girls who love to sing, who wish to returned to the N.A.F. this year. Can you help our dreams come true?" She said with a pout and a cute blue puppy eyes.

I looked in another direction avoiding her eyes, and said I couldn't sing before walking away from them, which was totally a lie.

For some reason, the stare of the Redhead made me nervous, like if she was trying to read my soul. I ignored the weird feeling at the end of my tummy, and made my way to a sign the said "Barden Radio DJ". "Now there's something I could work on." I said to myself.

* * *

Lately, I have fallen into the world of Bechloe fanfics. If this story does okay for a one-shot then I might decide to continue it.

Disclaimer: I give all the rights to the owner of the characters and parts of this story; This story is only based on fanfiction. Therefore, its written by me, in my own words, and using imagination while portraying parts from the Pitch Perfect movies.


End file.
